


Do I Need to Hate You Anymore?

by sloth (marisxx)



Category: Villain Initialisation | 反派初始化
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisxx/pseuds/sloth
Summary: "Ling Chen, I have to tell you something.""What is it..?""I... I like you."OrLing Chen tried to deal with his 'unnecessary feelings'.
Relationships: Ye Zi Mu/Ling Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Do I Need to Hate You Anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> It's a more fluffy work this time. Please enjoy!

“Ling Chen, I have to tell you something.”

“What is it..?” Ling Chen asked.

“I… I like you.”

“Is that so…”

“…”

“Wait— wait,  _ what _ ? What did you say?”

“I said that I like you."

“Wh-what do you mean?” he stammered out, clearly flustered.

“I–I mean to say that I like you…  _ romantically.  _ I-i mean, w–will you go out with me?” stuttered Ye Zi Mu while scratching the back of his head, trying to make it cool and casual, but his obvious stutters and sweaty face seemed to tell another story.

_ ‘Is he… Is he serious!? _ ’

* * *

“Ugh…” When he thought of the conversation he had two days before he could not help but get a headache.

He did not know why, he could have ended this all easily by just saying that he was straight or mocking him to trample on his feelings, but somehow when he saw his blushed and nervous state he somehow could not bring himself to break his heart.

He did not understand ‘Why?’ he thought. In the past, the sight of him looking all happy and enjoying his life made his blood boil till he could explode but the mere sight of him being afraid made him feel an emotion he never thought he would feel when he looked at him, longing, yes that is what he felt at that time. He didn't know why, if he wanted to he could have easily killed him- his guard was down, he would not expect the person he liked to try and attack him. It was the perfect chance, but there he was. In front of a tree glancing at him, time to time  _ to time _ with his expectant and nervous eyes, he felt very reluctant to the thought of shattering his heart.

So he said that he needed time.

“I– I've never thought of you in such- I-I mean I think I need some time, and  _ maybe _ a  _ little distance _ to think about it.” He had quickly changed his words when he saw the imaginary ears droop down further.  _ He looked really cute like that. _

“Hehe,” he snickered.  _ ‘Wait cute? What the hell am I thinking? Is my brain finally rotten? I was supposed to hate him enough to take his life… Since when did I start to giggle like a girl when I thought of him?’ _

He had been thinking for the past 2 days ‘What did he like in me? Would he like me even after knowing that I’m this rotten inside? He probably thought that I was some kind of a Mary Sue or something from all those unexpected incidents.

_ ‘No, wait this is not right. I should not drag this on anymore this was never meant to happen anyway. I mean– falling for the one who would kill him. Pretty much like him, I guess. _ ’

“Hey~“ Jiang Xiao called out, waving his hands.

“Hmmm?” he halfheartedly replied.

“Did you guys fight?”

Raised brow. “Who are you talking about?”

“Ye Zi Mu, duh. He hasn't been hanging out with you lately and you also look gloomy, you guys used to be so close too.” 

_ ‘Close? Us?’ _ he thought. “We are not close at all.”

“Ya, ya, you are like a cat, you know. A tsundere. Why do you act like you don’t like him when you clearly do?” 

“What are you saying? Did you have something wrong in the morning?” 

_ ‘How would we be close? I mean he is the one who sticks to me like glue from the start and keeps annoying me… and me liking him, well I do admit I feel as if I've lost a bit of the energy I had before but this is cause everything is fine now _ .’ He did not understand the hidden meaning implied in her words.

_ ‘If he did annoy me that much, why didn't I completely resist. If I did I reckon he would have left me alone, no, I  _ **_did_ ** _ resist, he was that one who came on to me like a mutt. He would not stop even if I resisted _ .’ He calmed himself while thinking that.  _ ‘Right, playtime is over. I’ve gotta tell him _ ,’ he thought as he got up and went to search for him.

“Hey umm, Ye Zi Mu. Ummm would you like to eat this? Uh, I made some chocolates and they were a bit too much so thought I would give this to you.”

“Really? For me, thanks! Mmmm it is very yummy, you know you would be a really good wife in the future.”

“Hiiiiih!” she screeched then blushed and then ran.

“What was that?” murmured Ye Zi Mu.

‘This idiot can't even realize that he is being hit on and he made that girl fall for him too. Why the hell am I this angry? it must be because of what Jiang Xiao said. Yes, that must be it,’ he thought.

“H-hey-”

“Woah dude...she must really like you huh.”

He tried to call out to Ye Zi Mu but his friend beat him to it.

“Like who? Me?”

“You didn't you see how crazily she was blushing? Damn dude, she's also pretty… tell me, is she my future sister in law?” 

“She likes me? Don’t be an idiot, but even if she does, Unfortunately, I already have someone I like,” he said while smiling with a blush. His smile looked so pure, just like the morning sunshine. Before he even realizing Ling Chen’s face became redder than a tomato and he didn't even hesitate before he turned back and ran stumbling and bumping others while doing so.

“Damn, is she from our class? Is she here now?” 

“Hmm? Oh ya, he is but I don’t think I can show- huh. Is that Ling Chen? Hey! Ling Chen! Wait!” he called for him as he ran after him. Leaving his friend alone to his thoughts. “What did he mean by ‘he’?” he muttered.

“Oh hey, Ling Chen! You are back… huh? What's up? Do you feel sick? You are sweating so much and your face is red.” asked Jiang Xiao and she brought her face close and raised her hand to check his temperature. The distance was close and their posture also made it seem as if they would kiss.

That's what greeted Ye Zi Mu’s sight when he came was a Ling Chen whose face was fiery red and a Jiang Xiao raising her hand and touching his cheek. Don’t ask why she did not leave out the forehead.

Ye Zi Mu felt his head go blank at that scene. Thankfully, the home bell rang and everyone joyfully started to pick up their backpacks and ran out.

“Oi.”

“Huh? Ye Zi Mu?” turned around Ling Chen. Face still red and a little bit of panic could be seen. That kind of a face made his throat go dry but at the same time made him mad that it was due to others.

“We gotta talk.” 

“Wait… where are you taking me? My bag! Let me take my bag!” Ling Chen said hurriedly. He had never seen Ye Zi Mu look like that before, not to his notice.

“Hey stop! Where are you taking me to?” 

“My house.” 

“Why?” His question was met with silence.

_ Bang. _

_ Thud! _

Ling Chen was pushed against the door and before he could respond, he was kissed.

“Mmffhh,” he tried to struggle in vain as Ye Zi Mu’s scent along with his tongue attacked him. His mouth felt as if it was on fire as Ye Zi Mu’s tongue explored every inch of his mouth, biting till his tongue felt numb.

“Pwah! Hey, what are yo—-”

“Is this your answer? Even though you don’t feel anything for me you do know that I still have feelings for you don’t you? Flirting like that out in the open, if you don’t like me then… then I will go away from your sight,” he said, falling into the crook of the neck. “I won’t be able to control myself if I don’t.”

“What are you saying?” Ling Chen tried to resist feeling Ye Zi Mu’s hot breath.

“You know, my parents are out today so… please let me do as I please with you. For once, just–  _ just once _ then I will completely disappear from your life…” said Ye Zi Mu while tugging Ling Chen’s pants. “I’m sorry please put up with me for this once..” he said as he yanked Ling Chen’s pants.

“YOU STUPID IDIOT!” roared Ling Chen as he smacked Ye Zi’s head.

“Huh?”

“WILL. YOU. LISTEN. TO. WHAT. I. SAY?!” he shouted while punching Ye Zi Mu after every word.

_ Thud! _ Ye Zi Mu fell. Ling Chen sat on him and pulled his collar, brought his face so close to his and said, “Are you stupid? Or are you an idiot? What would you do if I'd refused? Rape me?”

“No! I would never!” Ye Zi Mu frantically shook his head.

“That sure didn’t feel like that.… You didn’t even let me speak! Couldn't you at least wait till I also said that I liked you?”  _ There is no use denying this anymore. _

He was in love with this man. This stupid man who sacrificed himself for others without any gain, who would bravely stand in front of any wave, who tried his best to stay with him in every twist and turn of his life. He realized that in his past life he was angry when Ye Zi Mu was happy because he knew he would not be able to be apart of it, he could not say no to that pitiful appearance because he liked him. He was mad at the girl because he was jealous.

He just never faced his feelings and locked them up away, cause he had wanted revenge,  _ revenge _ for his aunt...  _ his family _ and his goals. But now? What use is it to hate him now? His aunt is still alive. That shitty excuse of an uncle had already gotten what he wanted.  _ ‘What is there to be feared now? _ ’ he thought as he said.

“I like you.”

“I knew it. You hate me, don't you? Wait…  _ like _ ? You like me… You just said you like me, didn't you? I am not hallucinating, am I? Is this a drea— mmmph!” Before he could finish his words, his lips were already sealed by Ling Chen.

* * *

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Ye Zi Mu with a gentle and worried gaze.

“It's okay, I think I've wanted this for a long time,” replied Ling Chen, eyeing Ye Zi‘s abs while then comparing them to his now lean form in his mind.

“If you don’t want to, we can do it later. You don’t have to force yourself, you know.”

“ _ Oh, come on _ . I was the one who suggested it in the first place.” 

“But it's only our first day as a couple.”

“When do you think we will ever get a chance like this again? You rarely get the home to yourself. Well, unless you don't want to… if it's that then it’s okay.”

“NO! I want to!” 

He smiled. “Then it's okay, right?”

“ Yes,” replied Ye Zi Mu while gently pecking Ling Chen’s lips before licking his lips and using the chance of the partly open lips to put in his tongue.

It was a completely different kiss compared to before. If the one before was a beastly kiss that felt like he was trying to eat Ling Chen, this was a gentle,  _ passionate _ and arousing kiss that made people longed for more.

His soft moans and whines echoed throughout the room.

Ye Zi took off Ling Chen’s now loose pants due to his fierce tug and tossed it aside.

Ling Chen tried to suppress his moans as Ye Zi Mu started to rub the now hard area of his through the trousers.

“Hmm… Ye Zi,  _ more _ ..” he gasped out in a dreamy voice. Ye Zi Mu’s eyes darkened and he yanked off the trousers and started stroking Ling Chen’s dick, alternating between light and hard strokes.

“Y-ye Zi Mu, this.. this feels.. so.. so good… oooh... I-I think I'm gonna… aaaah… aaah oooh mmppfh...” Ling Chen laid powerlessly. Ye Zi Mu kissed Ling Chen as he reached out for the table beside the bed and pulled out a bottle of lubricant.

“You have this kind of stuff too? Didn’t expect this from you,” said Ling Chen, somewhat astonished at his discovery.

“I am a guy too. I also have my… needs, I had to buy this without my dad noticing,” murmured Ye Zi Mu while pouting.

“Hehe, you are unexpectedly cute,” he chuckled out.

Don’t know what happened to Ye Zi Mu but as soon as he heard that sentence he popped open the bottle, poured the liquid onto his hand and roughly fingered Ling Chen.

“Oh, so I look cute to you huh,” he said as he moved his finger around, seemingly in search for something.

“Eh? Wait— mmmh so sudden… No, wait I just came haah, no, not cute– ugh you’re… not cute at all!” he said pitifully.

“Nnngghh?!” he trembled when he felt an odd sensation from one particular spot.

“Found it…” whispered Ye Zi Mu. After that, he repeatedly nudged that area, and as one finger increased to two, two to three. Ling Chen’s moans also got louder _ , more desperate _ .

“It should be okay now,” said Ye Zi Mu as he reached out to take a condom before Ling Chen stopped him.

“Isn’t this our first day? Let's do it…  _ raw _ .”

“No! No way! It will be too hard on you and this is your first time too so yo-”

“Please… I can’t wait, and I-i want to… feel you  _ directly _ .” He probably felt embarrassed midway because the last three words were spoken quietly with a red face and neck… so quiet that normal people could not have heard it. But Ye Zi Mu could.

His eyes trembled and he gulped.

“You… How can you be so cute and sexy at the same time?”

“Huh? How am I cute–  _ aaahh _ ! slow down!” Ling Chen cried out, his eyes glassy.

“Sorry, I don’t think I can hold back anymore,” he said after which he gave a shallow thrust “Hhnng, ooohhh… haaahhaa.”

The room started to be filled with moans and ambiguous squelching sounds.

“Hmmm.. aaah ahh ah ahhh,” moaned Ling Chen as he felt the pace quicken and hit that one spot making him lose his mind. “I– aah I  _ can't… hmm ah _ ， I'm going to cum…”

“Me too..” Ye Zi Mu rasped out, his hot breath traced against Ling Chen’s cheeks.

“Ah, ah aaah I'm gonna-eek gonna cum again… aaaaah ahhh hnng,  _ mmff _ .”

Ye Zi Mu growled as he came inside Ling Chen.

_ Pant… pant. _

“That… felt good,” said Ling Chen while gasping for air.

“Who said it was over yet?” he asked, slightly smiling as he pulled Ling Chen over for another round.

“Huh? What? Do you want to go for another? Let me rest for a bit– then let's do it– huahhh no, wait, let me aah, stop… hmm ah ah ooh…”

* * *

“Hey,” called out Ling Chen exhausted after three rounds of intense back-breaking sex.

“What is it?” asked Ye Zi Mu while kissing Ling Chen’s neck with a satisfied face.

“Would you like me even if I was actually different from who you think I am? If I, if I am a rotten villain inside?”

“Hmmmm? Well, I would be surprised but I definitely would not hate you… because I know you must have your own reasons for that. Nobody is ever perfect are they and even if you are I will be there to stop you if things go too far?”

“That is exactly what I thought you would say no fun~” He tried to scoff but his smiling face betrayed him.

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> The one shot is written by Sloth and beta'ed by Maris


End file.
